Habits
by Chainless
Summary: There are many different ways to conclude an argument. Soubi just happens to stumble upon one effective method... [RitsukaSoubi]


_I was born to tell you I love you,  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine.  
Stay with me tonight…_

It would be ironic enough to say I fell for Seimei Aoyagi's brother, but more so to admit I've fallen for one by the name of _Loveless_. And as said sacrifice of mine sits across the room, I can't help thinking of how I wish to _change_ that name.

Something more fitting… something you and I could share, Ritsuka.

Nothing comes to mind- no word could summarize the delicious air of your innocence. Your ears, your tail, clear symbols of your reluctance to give into temptation. Though you declare my position as the tease, I think it's a mutual habit.

The image of you glaring now, tail leaping from the bed occasionally and ears darting accusingly could alone suffice my pleasures. It's hard to even recall what begun today's argument; something about lying wasn't it, isn't it always?

You have a point, of course. There are many things I don't deem appropriate to share with you. I can't imagine how you would react to the truth, but I know it would be far worse than your usual temper tantrum.

You at least haven't thrown me out yet, which prompts me to say, "I love you, Ritsuka."

There's a pause, then Ritsuka's head swings to greet the wall, accompanied by a huff. "Don't say that."

"Then order me not to."

Ritsuka's unfazed stare remains absolute. "No."

I lean against his desk, an equally passive smile capturing my lips. "Then punish me."

"No." Ritsuka's voice sounds far too strict to my ears, but betrays a short quiver of surrender.

"Then you forgive me?"

"Maybe."

_Typical._ Too proud, too much like Seimei. I stand with intention to cross the distance separating us, but Ritsuka's raised face stops me. His features are stroked with embarrassment- frustration- "Soubi…"

My lips are on his, ending any possible protest. Ritsuka stiffens, but the word of surrender I noted previously decides to make its flourished appearance. The gesture is returned as Ritsuka kisses me back, tongue eager to get its say in. A silent laugh threatens to ruin the mood, but I restrain it._ How very typical of Ritsuka…_

My larger arms slip under his legs, and I easily transport the precious parcel to head of the bed. Ritsuka pulls back, embarrassment returning. "Soubi, we can't…" He trails off, eyes half-lidded and drawn away from my glance.

The chuckle emerges from my throat. "Is that an order?"

Ritsuka closes his eyes but says nothing, brow sewn together as if he expected I would bite him. Instead, I rest my lips along his jaw-line, again and again until I met with his human-ear. Only then do I gently nip, and the small figure shuffles underneath me. A whimper from my sacrifice- "Soubi!" I wish he would stop saying my name; it makes it that much harder to stop…

I pause, quirking my head like he had said something amusing. "Yes, sir?"

"I… I forgive you."

I lower my head into his neck. Ritsuka's chest rises and falls with each twitch of breath. I imagine hearing his pulse clearer with my flesh against his, my cheek against his body and no boundaries of clothing. I sigh with the reply, "Don't let me off so easy next time."

I can feel his reddening against my forehead. There is a comfortable silence before the slightest, "Okay." I raise my head to look at him curiously. Ritsuka leans forward to kiss my cheek, before facing his computer and closing his eyes.

I peal myself from the bed, dragging the bedcovers from beneath him. "Good night, Ritsuka," I utter before placing the whisper of cloth over his body.

Before I could pass through the window-frame, Ritsuka's voice halts my movement. "Don't go. That's… an order." When I turn, those mauve eyes are firm and set. An arm reveals a vacant position in the bed.

_How very typical of Ritsuka_, indeed. It was ironic someone by the name of Beloved could fall for _Loveless_, but it's reality.

And judging by Ritsuka's expression, teasing isn't the only mutual habit between us.

…_To make you mine.  
Stay with me tonight…_

---

Thanks for reading! The song that I used for parts of this fanfiction is 'Your Call' by Secondhand Serenade. Loveless and Your Call do not belong to me, but the fanfiction does. If you didn't notice yet, this is done in Soubi's point of view.


End file.
